Descent into Madness
by Blues32
Summary: Reverse World AU. A direct sequel to Forming the Wedge. Shade is locked up in the asylum, but the Titans aren't going to let him stay that way and they've a bone to pick with his doctor. Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. This continues right off from my last reverse world story, "Forming the Wedge". Read and review…please…no, really, do it. Go ahead. Come on. In fact, why don't you just review it? Be a pal. Reading is optional here.


	2. Chapter One

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Descent into Madness"**

**Chapter One**

**Asylum**

Doctor Denise Steiner walked down the halls. Her red hair was tied up in a bun neatly. She wore a blue power suit, heels, and a small pair of glasses at the end of her nose. They were for reading, but they were small enough that she could wear them all the time without looking through them unless she had to. Her face had a respectable amount of make up on. Young for her profession at the age of twenty seven, she was eager to make her mark. She was looking forward to this appointment. The patient was a real mental case…if I may use a technical term. The patient seemed to have regressed into some sort of primal state. He didn't soil himself and he practiced reasonable hygiene, but his eating habits, his speech patterns, and even the way he walked was less then human. If she could rehabilitate this one…she could be famous! How many people had this patient murdered? How much human flesh had he devoured? If she fix his brain, who knows? Maybe she could get transferred to Arkham and work on the Joker! Oh, she'd do better then his last doctor, she could say that much with certainty. Given that he couldn't speak, the patient had to sit at a computer and type his responses. He was a surprisingly quick typist, but his spelling left much to be desired, or so the guards had told her. Strangely he put up no struggle to come to this session. He would try to kill somebody every chance he got, but this time he made no moves at all. Perhaps he realized the futility of the situation. She arrived at the session room and the guard buzzed her in. The patient was separated from her with protective glass. Bright lights shone down on every corner of the room, leaving no shadows at all. Even the chairs had lights installed under them. Apparently the abundance of bright lights weakened his ability to control shadows. Even if she did cast a shadow, he couldn't use it. Denise noticed something the reports forgot to mention. Why, she couldn't imagine. He had dog ears. The sides of his head were visible so it was obvious that he had no other ears at all. Surgical implants, perhaps? She'd have to ask him. She looked at his information sheet. He was labeled "John Doe". I guess nobody bothered to ask his name. She turned on the intercom system. Speaking in a soft, friendly tone, she began the session.

Denise: Hello. My name is Doctor Steiner. You can call me Denise. What's your name?

The patient quickly typed in an answer.

Patient: (computer text) shade.

: CUE THEME :

**Asylum: Session Room**

Shade? That was an odd name. No doubt a nickname of some sort. There was something unnerving about how he stared at her. His eyes were odd looking. They were grayish silver, but the weirdest part was that even the whites of his eyes seemed actually be gray. Nowhere near as dark as his irises, but still gray. His face was expressionless. He just seemed to be patiently waiting for her next question, his hands already on the keys.

Denise: Shade? Is that a nickname?

Shade: wats a nikname?

Well, they were right about his spelling. Still, was it possible that he really didn't know what a nickname was or was he just messing around? Well…given his appearance, he didn't look well educated…so…

Denise: A nickname is sort of an alias. It's something friends call you.

Shade thought for a moment before responding.

Shade: then no. Your not my frend. why wood i want you to call me shade if it wasn't my name?

That sounded logical. Still, he took the definition of a "nickname" very literally. It was hard to gauge his intelligence and educational level. She supposed that wasn't too important at the moment.

Denise: Maybe so, but I'd like to be your friend.

Shade: how many times have you said that dokter? how many patients have been fed that lyn?

Wonderful, he was a smart ass. Either that or he was attempting to analyze her just as she was attempting to analyze him. It was hard to take somebody who called you "dokter" seriously, intellectually speaking. His grammar seemed to be as bad as his spelling. It was a wonder he had proper punctuations at the end of his sentences.

Denise: Now, Shade. This isn't about me or any of the other patients. This is about you.

Shade: hardly. this is about becoming famus. in some respects your worse then i am. at least i don't lie about my intetions.

This was getting nowhere. Denise decided to just move on to the questions.

Denise: I find it sad that you don't think I'd want to help you. Do you feel that most people are like that? Lying and only looking out for themselves?

Shade: the honest peeple are sadly a minority. do you reely think otherwise? the poparatzy are a fine xample. trashing peoples lives. lying in wait just to get a pictre of them doing something that coold be taken as wrong. doing all that they can to anger them then writing noncents about them being hotheaded and tempermental.  
Denise: What about police officers? They put their lives on the line.

Shade snickered.

Shade: yes and wat do they get? power. the badge they where is a simbal of authority. they carry guns nightsticks and other weapons. in the end it's never about the lives they save. it's about they power they have. the same applies to firefighters and parametics.

Interesting. He obviously suffered from a form of paranoia. He seemed to believe that everybody had some sort of ulterior motive. A result of childhood trauma…or perhaps it was instilled into him by his "fellow" Titans. The idea that these cold blooded killers could actually care for anybody seemed laughable.

Denise: That's a real negative way to view life. How long have you thought this way?

Shade sneered and typed.

Shade: i think it started when my mother chained me outside at the age of 3.

Denise: Why did she do that?

Shade: that's wat you do with animals, dokter. chain them up and make them behave. kids thru things at me. they laffed and jeered. they felt nothing for the poor boy who was so negelated that he was never even potty trained.

Now this was getting interesting! Maybe she could even make a book out of this case!

Denise: That doesn't answer the question. You're not an animal, Shade.

Shade hesitated before responding.

Shade: hearing that reminds me of my sister. she never hurt me. she helped me. taut me to talk. then they broke my voice.

Broke his voice? Maybe his vocal cords are damaged. It would explain the fact he could make noises, but not articulate words properly.

Denise: How did they break your voice?

Shade: do you belive in a hiher power, dokter? carma perhaps?

Damn, there he went again. Just went things were starting to move along, he started asking inane questions again. He stared at her patiently, waiting for his answer.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Red X sat at the computer, typing and scrolling through information rapidly. Krystal came in, dressed in a bikini and flip-flops. In her hands were a set of those protective eye thingies for tanning booths. You know, the things that help prevent your eyeballs from melting or something. I don't remember. She looked around and sighed.

Krystal: Where IS everybody?

Red X: I believe they said something about seeing a movie.

Krystal dropped the goggle things and her bottom lip started to quiver. She ran up behind Red X and shook him.

Krystal: They went to the movies without inviting ME!

Red X: It's a horror movie.

Krystal: …oh. I don't like horror movies. They give me nightmares and ruin my sunny disposition.

Some times she actually did like horror movies. Other times it was action movies that bothered her. Her movie preferences changed as often as the type of books she read in her spare time. It seemed to change as sudden as her moods. She stopped sniffling and smiled again.

Krystal: Guess it's just you and me then, eh?

Red X: …Krystal, I'm very busy.

Krystal: Doing what? Minesweep?

Red X clearly wasn't playing minesweep, but it was the only common computer game Krystal knew. In fact, it was clear he wasn't playing anything at all. Krystal scanned what information was on the screen.

Krystal: Oh, I see. You're looking for the Titans.

Red X: They've been quiet for too long. One of their own has been captured and they've done nothing about it.

Krystal shrugged.

Krystal: Maybe they don't care.

Red X: Possible, but unlikely. While they clearly despise everyone else, the Titans seem to have a certain bond. I'm especially surprised that Raven hasn't tried anything.

Krystal: …I don't like Raven. She almost killed him.

Red X: She almost killed all of us.

Krystal tapped her chin for a moment.

Krystal: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. …what a bitch. Hey, wanna come tanning with me?

She held up her arm which was incredibly pale like the rest of her.

Krystal: It suddenly occurred to me that with my powers, I shouldn't be so pale. I can create a tanning booth out of anything! I could even make a tanning room!

Red X: …no thanks.

Krystal rested her chin on Red X's shoulder.

Krystal: (whining) C'mon…

Red X: This is more important then a tan. Besides, I don't own a bathing suit.

Krystal: Borrow one of mine.

Red X stiffened slightly.

Red X: But…you're a girl.

Krystal stood up straight and put her hands onto her cheeks in shock.

Krystal: Gasp! Yes, I said "gasp". So that's why I can't find my Adam's apple! And I thought I lost in it in a bizarre bagel related accident!

Krystal laughed and sighed.

Krystal: Thanks for the update, but I was pretty sure of that already.

Red X: Then why would I wear one of …

Krystal slugged him lightly in the arm.

Krystal: C'mon. Not only do I have the smelling capability of a canine, but I'm gay. You think I don't know another girl when I whiff one?

Red X sighed and reached to his belt. Something clicked and magically her pronouns turned to a female's.

Red X: (female voice) How long have you known?

Krystal: The first time you washed your bed sheets. Your suit hides your scent pretty well, but your bed sheets couldn't. One day I had laundry duty and I noticed the scent.

Red X banged her fist on the arm of the chair.

Red X: Damn it. I should have known!

Krystal: It's not your fault. Seriously, to have fooled the people you live with this long is amazing. I mean, you have to shower, possess certain items not exactly fit for males, and other such stuff and nobody caught on but the girl with the super sniffer who caught a whiff of your bed sheets?

Red X sighed and turned the voice changer back on. Better safe then sorry. …and now Red X is a he again. See how it works?

Red X: This stays between us, alright?

Krystal: Yeah, sure. …so I guess you don't want to tan with me?

Red X: No.

Krystal sighed and stood there for a minute, watching Red X type.

Krystal: …so…are you cute?

Red X suddenly misspelled quite a few words as his hands reacted to his shock.

Red X: What?

Krystal: Under that mask. Are you cute?

She struck a dramatic pose…as dramatic as she could look in a bikini anyway.

Krystal: Or are you a horrible acid burn victim, forced to wear a mask to hide your accursed scars from a world that would surely shun you! The cruelty!

Red X: I'm not gay.

Krystal: See, I didn't ask that. I'm not asking you out or something. Jeez. What is it with people? You assume because I'm gay that I'm going to hit on YOU? Aren't you flattering yourself? Now would you answer the question?

Red X: …I'm not bad, I suppose. Now stop talking about it, okay?

Krystal: Sure, sure. Welp, off to tan. Join in if you want.

She picked the goggle things off the floor and walked off, whistling.

Red X: _Daddy isn't going to like this…_

**Asylum: Hallway**

Denise wasn't happy. She had spent the rest of session discussing religious beliefs. All she learned was that he didn't have a good childhood. No details, just that he was abused and neglected. The talk about his sister did interest her though. As she recalled, his sister was actually a member of the HIVE team. Since Shade wasn't being forth coming…maybe she could help. According to the files, his sister operated under the name "Krystal". Something to do with her ability to use light or something. It had to be easier then talking with Shade. She still had a headache from trying to decipher his typing. And doesn't he know he has to CAPITALIZE every letter at the beginning of a sentence! ARGH!

**Shade's Cell**

Shade shook of the sedative they gave him when they moved him from the session room and sat up. That went well. Raven would be so proud of him! A little information to whet her appetite, then ask her questions. She'd answer them just to get more information. Now he knew that she was an Atheist, single, and evidentially greedy. "Here to help him"…bah. What kind of fool did she take him for? He wasn't some stupid animal that could be easily tricked. He scratched his ear with his foot…at least he tried to. They made him wear shoes…bastards. He hoped his friends would wait a little longer before saving him. Just a little more fun with the doctor, then he'd be ready to leave.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Red X's search was interrupted by a phone call. Not many people called them. Sometimes he forgot they had a phone in there at all. Before he could answer it, Krystal appeared in a flash of light, dressed normally. She snatched the phone up and stuck out her tongue at him.

Krystal: Hello, Dave's Auto Parts. How can I help you?

Denise: Oh…er…wrong number.

Krystal burst out laughing when she heard the click on the other end. She hung the phone up and held her gut as she kept laughing. Red X sighed.

Red X: You know you shouldn't do that.

Krystal held up a finger to indicate that she needed a minute. Before she could calm down, the phone rang again. Since Krystal was still laughing, Red X answered.

Red X: …Hive Tower.

Denise: Yes, I'd like to speak with Krystal, please. This is Doctor Denise Steiner at the Jump City Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

Red X figured out what she wanted immediately. He looked down at Krystal as she wiped a tear from her eye and stood up.

Red X: It's for you…and it's about your brother.

Krystal's smile faded and she took the phone from him.

Krystal: Hello?

Denise: …Dave's Auto Parts?

Krystal: Yeah, it was funny when I said it. Is this about my brother or not?

Denise: Yes, I'm his doctor, Doctor Denise Steiner and…

Krystal ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

Krystal: He's still there, right? He didn't escape, did he?

Denise: Yes, yes, he's still here. Don't worry about that. We're taking every precaution.

Krystal wasn't reassured, but if he really was still there, that was a slight load off her mind.

Krystal: So what do you need?

Denise: Information. He's being…difficult. I'd like to hear about his childhood. He only told me so much

Krystal looked over at Red X as he typed at the computer.

Krystal: …I don't feel very comfortable talking about this over the phone.

Denise: I understand. If you could come by here tomorrow…say…1:15, we could discuss it in a more…private setting.

Krystal: …can you help him?

Denise: I can't say for sure. All I can say is that doing so will be much easier with your help.

Krystal: …I'll be there.

Denise: Wonderful. I'll tell the people at the desk to expect you.

They hung up. Red X looked over. Krystal's face was solemn, her usual smile gone. She walked over to the couch and leaned on it with one arm, running her fingers through her hair with the other. She looked distressed.

Red X: …are you alright?

Krystal: …she wants me to go in tomorrow and tell her about Shade's childhood. He won't talk about it on his own.

Red X: …is that legal?

Krystal threw her arms up into the air.

Krystal: I don't know! I guess so! I'm his sister, why can't I help them to help him?

Red X: Calm down.

Krystal: Dammit, I just wanted a hotdog from the fridge. Now I'm not hungry anymore.

Red X stared at her. The way she was holding herself…it said something. Beads of sweat on her forehead…slight tremble in her arm...

Red X: …you're afraid.

Krystal: …I…I don't want to go to an asylum. I'm afraid they'll find out I belong there.

Red X: Why would they think that?

Krystal turned and walked toward the door.

Krystal: Because I do…and you know it.

**Asylum Entrance: The Next Day**

Krystal took a deep breath and sighed. She really didn't want to do this. Her heart pounded as she opened the door and went in. She approached the desk.

Krystal: Uh…hi. I'm Krystal, here to see Doctor Steiner.

Guy at Desk: Proof of ID.

Krystal sighed and snapped her fingers. The light from the desk lamp left the light bulb and formed a card that said "Krystal" on it. The letters were formed from spaces where there was no light.

Krystal: Does this count?

Guy at Desk: …down that hall, take a right. Third door on your left.

Krystal mumbled her thanks and went the way she was told. It was an ordinary looking office. Diplomas on the wall, books on the shelves…what you'd expect, really. The doctor herself was at her desk.

Denise: You must be Krystal.

She stood up and extended her hand.

Denise: I'm Doctor Steiner.

Krystal glanced at her hand.

Krystal: Can we hurry this up? This place creeps me out.

Krystal wasn't usually a rude person, but if she was upset, other people would know. Now she was upset. The doctor sighed and gestured toward a chair. Krystal sat, her leg moving up and down nervously. The doctor sat in her much more comfortable looking chair behind the desk.

Krystal: What did he tell you?

Denise: Not much. Simply that he was abused as a child.

It was a lie of course. Shade had mentioned a few things, like why he couldn't speak. She just wanted to see if Shade was telling the truth.

Denise: If you could elaborate on that, I'd appreciate it.

Krystal: …abused…that's putting it mildly. We were born minutes apart. Two sides of the same coin, they said. He was darkness, I was light. The whole yin yang thing, you see.

Krystal sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep, anxious about this meeting.

Krystal: Thus, it was assumed that the boy who had a shadow leap from his body and writhe around before disappearing was the evil one and I was the good one. It was bullsh…er…wrong of course. We had powers, true, but inside we were ordinary children. Our powers were discovered at around the age of three. Our mother took Shade outside and chained him to a tree. It was a miracle that he didn't die from exposure to the cold of winter or the heat of summer. …or maybe his powers simply wouldn't let him die.

Denise: Wouldn't let him die?

Krystal: …he was only three. How do you think he got food? His powers would hunt down animals on their own accord. He was still sucking his thumb, he had no idea how to control his power anymore then I did. I remember seeing it when I was five. I watched as they attacked a rat like a snake, crushing it in its coils. Shade devoured it like an animal. That was when I first realized how badly he had it. So I tried to talk to him. He just stared. Being five, it took me a minute or three to realize he never had anyone around to teach him anything. That and the smell kind of told me that. So I taught him. I couldn't really potty train him, seeing as how there was a certain lack of an actual potty…but I did let him know that crapping in your pants was bad. I taught him how to talk next.

Denise: Tell me more about the abuse. Tying him to a tree is more neglect then anything else.

Krystal sighed.

Krystal: …he was beaten regularly. When something went wrong in the house, he was blamed. …kind of funny, but it was only Mom who beat him. Dad ignored him completely. "The lamp broke. That evil boy must have sent a shadow into it!" Punch punch kick kick hit with a stick. I stuck up for him sometimes. Mom loved me too much to hit me. The kids were no better. They flung rocks, dirt, even bottles at him. I tried to stop them too. They weren't as kind as Mom. They started to beat me up too, but nowhere near as bad as he got it. Years went by and it was always the same thing. Then one day he had enough. He told them to leave him alone.

She held her head, tears trickling down her face.

Krystal: …I…I didn't defend him. I didn't know…didn't think it would come to what it did. They beat him worse then ever before. One of them tied a cord around his neck tightly. His larynx was nearly crushed to the point of uselessness. From then on making noise hurt slightly…but talking was unbearable. He couldn't do it. So from then on he just grunted, snorted, growled, and other easy noises. The one time he really needed me…more then any other time and I didn't help.

Denise rubbed her chin. Interesting indeed.

Denise: Why didn't he use his powers to defend himself?

Krystal: …because that was what they hated. If he used his powers on them, he'd be proving them right. Besides, his powers scared him. He ate the animals they caught, but he didn't like watching them die. Three days after the…incident…they came back and taunted him again. …by this time we were eleven years old. For eight years he put up with constant abuse...and he couldn't hold on for another day. They threw a rock at him and it hit him right between the eyes. Blood trickled down his face…and he went nuts. He leapt at them, pulling against the chain. This just made them laugh…until the shadows came up and cut the chain. He slaughtered them. All of them. …and I just watched. I was shocked. I couldn't move. It was like watching a movie. I couldn't believe it was real. I snapped out of it as he began feeding on a boy his age. Kylti-kin or something. It was him that tied the cord around his neck. I tackled him. I couldn't watch him eat someone. He attacked me…almost killed me. At the last second he clutched his head and ran away. He lived on his own until he got here, I guess.

Denise: …I see. Where did you say you were from?

Krystal: You wouldn't have heard of it. It's…very remote. Most people don't even know it exists, let alone where to find it. To be honest, I couldn't find it myself.

That would explain why nobody ever reported the murders of the boys…or how people could be so uneducated to believe a boy was evil just because he was different. Such primitive thinking…

Krystal: That's everything I know.

Denise: The scars on his body…

Krystal: …are from the beatings. The mark on his neck is from the cord. Can I go now? Like I said, this place gives me the creeps.

Denise: Would you like to see him?

Krystal paused midway in standing up.

Krystal: …no…I…I couldn't. He'd hate me. I did this to him. I brought him here. I just…I don't want to see his hate confirmed in his eyes.

Krystal disappeared in a flash of light.

Krystal: (echoing) No matter how much I want to see my brother again.

Denise sighed and sat back. Well…now she knew why he was a vicious killer and mute…but why did he join the Titans? What prevented him from attacking them as viciously as he attacked everyone else? That was the key to his rehabilitation, she was sure of it…and therefore the key to the world of fame and fortune.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter Two

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Descent into Madness"**

**Chapter Two**

**HIVE Tower: Krystal's Room**

Krystal reappeared in her room, sniffling. She DID want to see her brother. She just didn't want to see the animal he had become. No, what she wanted was to see that boy with the weak smile who told her how he was going to prove he was better then THEM by not attacking them.

Krystal: _…you lied, Shade. Damn stupid liar._

Krystal exited her room. Time for some comfort food…i.e. chili alamode. Tasty and it made her friends gag. You can't pay for better fun then that. She stopped. Blackfire was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking fairly displeased.

Blackfire: …you were supposed to come shopping with me.

Krystal: Yeeeaaah…about that. Something kind of came up.

Blackfire pushed herself off the wall and approached her.

Blackfire: So I heard. You should have said something to me. I could have come with you.

Krystal: It's my problem. …want some ice cream?

Blackfire shuddered.

Blackfire: The chili alamode again?

Krystal gave her a subdued grin and nodded. Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: Sure, why not?

They walked down the hall.

Blackfire: So…how'd it go?

Krystal: …fine. Just told her all I knew about Shade's childhood.

Blackfire: Did you see him?

Krystal: …no. I don't want to…but I do want to…I want to see the old Shade, you know? Have you ever wanted to see the old Koridan'r?

Blackfire ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head.

Blackfire: There is no OLD Koridan'r, mentally speaking. She's always hated me.

Krystal: …oh.

Blackfire: …you sure you're okay?

Krystal: I'm fine. Race you.

Blackfire snorted and shook her head.

Blackfire: Every time we race, you teleport to the end.

Krystal: I won't.

Blackfire: You promise?

Krystal held up her right hand and crossed her heart with her left. Blackfire gave her a doubtful look before sighing.

Blackfire: Alright. Let's go, sweetie.

Krystal grinned and teleported. Blackfire swore and flew down the hall. She found Krystal just outside the room. She stepped in when she saw Blackfire coming. Landing with a huff, Blackfire pointed an accusing finger at her.

Blackfire: You lied to me!

Krystal: Nuh uh. I teleported to just in front of the end. Not the end itself.

Blackfire snapped her fingers. Krystal tricked her. Krystal winked and opened the freezer for the ice cream.

**Asylum: Session Room**

Shade's behavior was odd…well, odd for a criminally insane beast-man anyway. He was laid back…aloof…and spelling properly. He paused every so often too, tilting his head. Very strange. Oh well.

Denise: Tell me about the Titans, Shade.

Shade: what would you like to know?

He STILL didn't capitalize. That was annoying. Denise wished whatever voice in his head that was telling him how to spell would teach him grammar too.

Denise: Why do you live with them?

Shade: because they accept me. they understand my pain.

Denise: Do you believe they are your friends?

He raised an eyebrow before typing.

Shade: are you suggesting something, doctor?

Denise: What does it seem like I'm suggesting?

Classic psychiatrist move…ask them to answer the question they just asked you. If that fails, ask what they mean or how it makes them feel.

Shade: it seems to me that your suggesting that there not my friends.

Denise: I find it hard to believe that people who rip the skin off still living people have friends.

Shade: only three of us do that. myself changeling and raven.

So he thought they cared about him. That figures.

Denise: Tell me about them as individuals.

Shade: does it bother you? working in an environment with so many dangerous inmates? one escape and you could be kidnapped raped and killed. personally i wouldn't rape you. your disgusting.

Denise's eyes widened with surprise. SHE was disgusting? He had tried to scratch his ear with his foot several times since the session started. Plus he bit at his skin like a dog. He probably had fleas.

Denise: _Calm down. Don't let him get to you._ How am I disgusting?

Shade: your wearing dirty clothes for starters. must have been in the hamper for a few days.

…how did he know that? Her washing machine broke down last night… He grinned.

Shade: but more importantly you are morally disgusting. you brought my sister in didn't you?

Now that was impossible for him to know…he must be guessing. Just a coincidentally accurate paranoid thought, that's all it was.

Denise: Why would I do that?

Shade: you tell me. i know she was here. i felt her teleport away. we can sense that about each other if we're close enough. but enough of that. answer the question. does it bother you?

Denise: …sometimes.

Shade: only natural. now what was it you asked? oh yes. i can't tell you much about robin. that would be ratting him out you see. starfire is an alien princess. terra is a geomancer from russia. changeling is a shape shifter. cyborg is the fault of scientific idiocy. raven is a beautiful demon human hybrid from the dimension of Azarath.

…wow. That was some sudden craziness. Alien princesses? Demon human hybrids? What was this, a Sci-fi movie? Hmm…that was interesting.

Denise: A "beautiful" demon human hybrid? You feel affection for this, Raven, then.

Shade: only natural for a being who is born of darkness wouldn't you think?

Denise tapped her pen to her notepad as she thought. Was it too early to do this? …no, it had to be said.

Denise: Shade, you're not "born of darkness". You're a meta-human. You're a human being born with unusual powers that are either triggered naturally or are triggered through an event such as chemical exposure. The Titans are the same thing. Starfire and Raven, just meta-humans. Their powers only make them seem like aliens and demons.

Shade: half demon.

Denise: She's not half demon, Shade. She's human like you or me.

Shade fell out of his chair laughing. He sat back up, holding his throat, a grimace of pain on his face. Apparently he hurt himself. Serves him right for laughing at her.

Denise: What's so funny?

Shade: didn't krystal mention? we're not human at all. we're aliens. granted i do suffer a deformity with the ears and all. she just has pointed ears and her teeth aren't nearly as sharp as mine.

Denise: This is part of the reason you're in here, Shade. You're delusional. You're not an alien, you're not an animal, and your so-called friends are simply using you to further their…

Suddenly all the lights went dead and a shriek echoed through the asylum...well, a shriek that sounded somewhat different then the usual ones. The back up generator came on and in the dim red light, Denise saw Shade disappeared in a poof of blackness and reappear on her side of the glass, grinning.

Creepy Female: **Further our what, doctor?**

Standing…or rather floating in the doorway was Raven, blood dripping down her cloak and skin. Obviously it wasn't hers. She held up the head of the orderly who was guarding the door by the spinal cord that was still attached to the base of the neck. Raven had pulled his head off. Judging from his expression, it must have been painful. She swung it around, blood splattering about.

Raven: **Doctor Denise Steiner, I presume. I'm Raven, the beautiful demon human hybrid. …you flatterer.**

Raven smirked at Shade who simply shrugged. Raven let the head go and it smacked into the ceiling. Raven's eyes glowed with anger as she glared at the doctor.

Raven: **Trying to fill his head with your foul venomous lies...you'll die slowly for that.**

Denise: N…no, please…

Raven sighed and shook her head.

Raven: **Don't you think I hear that all the time? Why would I listen to you when I won't listen to people I've never even heard of before?**

Shade hopped next to her and nuzzled her leg. She looked down, an confused expression on her face.

Raven: **What! Have you lost your…**

A sinister smile spread across Raven's face slowly. She looked back up at the terrified doctor.

Raven: **Yes…I like this idea, Shade. I like it a lot. Congratulations, Doctor Steiner…or should I call you Denise? Either way, I'm going to let you live.**

Denise was ready to bless that little beast-man's heart before Raven spoke her next line.

Raven: **You listened to Shade tell you about himself and believed them to be the manic ravings of a lunatic. You seem to not understand insanity as well as you should. Perhaps you should see what it's like for yourself.**

Raven shot a bolt of energy from her body, striking Denise. She pitched forward. Raven lifted her up with her mind and the pair left the cell. Raven floated down the hall backwards, facing Shade.

Raven: **I'm happy to see you too, Shade. Not yet. First we need to go get your belongings from the evidence room…assuming the bastards haven't thrown them out or something.**

They found the evidence room and Shade got dressed in his usual outfit. Raven looked around to make sure nobody was looking then hugged Shade.

Raven: **I'm so sorry for leaving you here for so long. I'll find some way to make it up to you, my love. …Shade! You naughty little imp! If I wasn't thinking the same thing, I'd tell you to take your mind out of the gutter this instant.**

Raven slugged his arm playfully. She really was happy to see him again. Her room felt so…empty without him lounging on the bed. She met the others in the lobby. Changeling grabbed Shade and gave him a noogie.

Changeling: Hey Rot-mouth! The hide out was starting to look clean without you around.

"Rot-mouth" was a name Changeling started calling him after he got a good whiff of Shade's breath. Consuming nothing but meat caused a terrible odor to develop in his mouth. Raven didn't mind it because the smell of rot filled her room in the first place. She kept certain…souvenirs in her room, including the first hand she ever severed, the first head she decapitated, and so on and so forth. Some of them were shriveled lumps, only recognizable by the little label she put in front of them. The others put air fresheners around the hall near her door. Terra rolled her eyes at Changeling's comment.

Terra: No, it just smells more like feet then it does rotten meat.

Changeling: Hey, barefoot is freedom, Terra.

Terra: Not with that fungus.

Starfire: I find it most odd that such organisms can grow on your feet, Changeling. I thought some of those could only sprout upon graves.

Ah, it was good to be together again. Robin pointed to the limp doctor floating in Raven's power.

Robin: What's that? Planning on keeping the whole corpse this time?

Raven grinned and scratched Shade behind his ear.

Raven: **This is Shade's doctor. Shade had the most interesting of ideas. We're going to show her what "insanity" really is.**

Changeling: How you going to do that?

Raven floated over to Changeling and ran her hand along his face.

Raven: (breathy) **Simple, young Garfield. She'll be living in my room for a while. Trust me when I say that by the time we've finished with her, she'll have a totally different perspective on life.**

Terra pushed Raven away from Changeling. Raven snickered to herself and turned to Cyborg.

Raven: **Are we ready to go now?**

Cyborg: Yep.

Robin: Good. Do it.

Cyborg pressed a button on a remote. The back up generator went down, releasing the cell door locks. Giggling, moaning, and screaming echoed through the building as the inmates wandered from their cells. The Titans turned and left quickly. The HIVE could arrive at any time.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter Three

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Descent into Madness"**

**Chapter Three**

**Cellblock: One hour later**

Thankfully the inmates couldn't get out the door. The cell doors may have been released, but the gates barring the entrance to the lobby wouldn't move without power. It was a simply matter for the HIVE to restart the generators and recapture the inmates. Only a few orderlies survived the ordeal. The ones the Titans didn't kill, the inmates did in. Only seven non-inmates were found alive. Krystal leaned against the wall outside Shade's old cell, tears trickling down her face. The others were talking with the survivors, but she didn't care what they had to say.

Gizmo: You okay?

Krystal looked down at Gizmo. His eyes were filled with concern. She sniffled then dropped to her knees, hugging him and crying.

Krystal: Why! I wanted him to get better…I had hoped…I just wanted… Doesn't he WANT to get better? Doesn't he want us to be a family again? Gizmo…I want my brother back!

Krystal sobbed as Gizmo patted her on the back, blushing. Blackfire sighed. When it came to comforting her, sometimes only Gizmo's teddy bear-like qualities seemed to work…Krystal's words, not hers.

Mammoth: …jealous?

Blackfire: …no. Even if I thought Krystal was the cheating type, I know she's gay. Gizmo isn't attractive to her. …I just wish I had that ability…

Sonic: To reflect the light of the sun off your head?

Blackfire: No, you jerk! …to take her tears away so easily.

Mammoth and Sonic shrugged. How sentimental. Not their style, for they were manly men! …they turned away and wiped a tear from the eyes.

Both: _That was beautiful._

Jinx finished talking with the last orderly and turned back to her team. Her jaw was healing nicely. She couldn't opened her mouth too wide but she didn't need the cloth around her head anymore.

Jinx: The Titans knocked the power out without damaging the generators. It's like they wanted it to be repaired.

Krystal stood up and wiped her eyes, a puzzled expression on her face.

Krystal: Why would they want that?

Gizmo: (shrugging) Maybe they didn't feel like fighting us today.

Sonic: So they used the inmates as a distraction?

Red X: Found something.

Red X had been in the session room. He came back with a tape player and a few sheets of printing paper.

Red X: Looks like the sessions were recorded. His responses to her questions were saved onto the computer. When the power cut out it left it in restoration mode.

Sonic looked at the papers.

Sonic: …his spelling and grammar sucks.

Krystal: Gimme that.

Krystal started going through the responses. So this was how her brother talked now a days. If he hadn't lost his voice, how would he sound? He hadn't gone through puberty yet when his vocal cords were damaged. Would his voice be deep?

Red X: This is the important part.

Red X played the tape recording.

Raven: (recording) **Yes…I like this idea, Shade. I like it a lot. Congratulations, Doctor Steiner…or should I call you Denise? Either way, I'm going to let you live. You listened to Shade tell you about himself and believed them to be the manic ravings of a lunatic. You seem to not understand insanity as well as you should. Perhaps you should see what it's like for yourself.**

There was some noise after that, then silence.

Red X: …Doctor Steiner was Shade's doctor, wasn't she?

Krystal: …yeah. What did she mean by that?

Jinx: It means that they have a prisoner.

Mammoth: Since when did they take prisoners?

Jinx shuddered a little. Bitter and recent memories came to mind.

Jinx: My guess is since they found out how much fun it is to torture people instead of flat out killing them.

Blackfire: Krystal, can you track them?

Krystal: No. They must have taken that stupid car.

…so how could they find her? They had no idea where the Titan base was.

**Titan H.Q.: Raven's Room**

Denise woke up with a start. A foul odor assaulted her nose and she could barely see anything. Her memory was a haze. Where was she? How'd she get there? She stood up and felt something along her neck. Reaching up, she felt a collar…and attached to that collar was a chain. What was going on here!

Denise: Hello? Is somebody there?

There was a yawn and grumbling. Candles lit by themselves, leading up to a bed. Raven lay against the backboard, rubbing her eyes. Shade was curled up on the end of the bed. Raven yawned again then smiled as she remembered her guest.

Raven: (whisper) Good evening, Denise. I trust you're a little confused…though that really is no excuse to interrupt my rest. I was a little concerned. You shouldn't have been asleep quite so lo…

Denise: What's going on! Where the hell have you taken me!

Raven frowned and stood up. She walked over and kicked her in the stomach. As Denise gasped for breath, Raven grabbed her suit sleeve and ripped it off. She bunched it up and shoved it into the doctor's mouth.

Raven: (whisper) Be quiet. You'll wake Shade.

Raven grabbed a handful of Denise's hair, destroying the bun it was in and brought her ear close to her mouth.

Raven: (whisper) This is his first time sleeping at home since he was taken to the asylum. I won't let anyone ruin his slumber, do you understand me? You will be quiet or I'll remove your tongue and you can drown in your own blood.

Raven turned toward Shade. He rolled over and continued sleeping. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

Raven: (whisper) Excellent…now keep it this way. We'll talk in the morning. …oh and if you need to use the bathroom…I laid out newspaper over there. I'll leave a candle so you can see. Go anywhere else and I'll rip your left eye out and make you eat it. I always preferred the right eye myself…couldn't say why…

Raven shoved her away and shrugged. She got back into bed and lay down. The candles went out, save for one near the newspaper. She bit back a sob. Denise couldn't afford to wake them up. They were insane…they'd kill her…

**HIVE Tower: Red X's Room**

Slade sighed over the communicator. Just as Rose thought, he wasn't happy.

Slade: Your bed sheets?

Rose: …I'm sorry, Daddy. There's no excuse.

Slade: Can you trust Krystal enough not to tell?

Rose thought for a moment. Krystal had a tendency to act…odd. One minute she was acting like a child. The next minute she was a manic depressant, bursting into tears for little reason. Yet whenever they needed her help, Krystal was there. Her mental problems (assuming she does, in fact have them, which Rose wonder if it was simply an act at times) never hampered her ability to fight. That was why she some times doubted they were real. Maybe in her own weird way, Krystal was just trying to get noticed. Of course it was all conjecture.

Rose: Yes. If anything she'll want to keep quiet about it because she likes having secrets.

Slade: …I see…either way, it can't be helped. With her nose, she was bound to stumble across it somehow. Keep looking for the Titans. There's no telling what they're doing to that woman.

Rose: Of course, Daddy. I'll report back later.

Rose hung up and pulled her mask back on.

**Titan Tower: Raven's Room, Morning**

Despite her terrifying situation and the sheer amount of sleeping she had done before, Denise couldn't stay awake all night. She woke up when a bucket of ice water was splashed onto her. She sputtered and sat up. Raven was dressed in her costume again, hood up and glaring down at her with those piercing red eyes.

Raven: **Time for breakfast, Denise…Denise…that name sounds too…formal for your current position. What do you think?**

Raven turned to Shade who was lounging on her bed as usual. All he did was stare at them. Raven rubbed her chin.

Raven: **Hmm…Denni? I suppose. I was leaning more toward Fido or Fi-fi. Hmm. Whatever. She's your pet, Shade.**

Denise: _Pet! What the hell are they planning on doing to me?_

Raven ignored Denise as she tried to speak with the chunk of cloth stuffed into her mouth. The other end of the chain unfastened itself from the ring in the wall…which was there for the sole purpose of chaining things to it…and floated over to Raven's hand. She turned back toward Shade and frowned.

Raven: **Shade! Get up, NOW!**

Shade bolted up and hopped off the bed. He yawned, his tongue curling in his mouth.

Raven: **She's YOUR pet. Therefore she's YOUR responsibility. I'll help you with her, but you've got put some effort into it or we'll have to put her down, understand?**

How could they talk about her like this! She was a human being! Then she realized…that was the point. In their own way, they were trying to show her how the world had once treated them...or at least Shade. She wasn't sure what the others had gone through. Like filth…like a burden...like an animal. Raven handed Shade the end of the chain.

Raven: **Go get her fed. I'll be there in a minute.**

Shade nodded and nuzzled her leg. Raven sighed and patted his head. He left, yanking sharply on the chain so that she had no choice but to follow him. There were no windows…where was this place? Was she even still within the city? She was taken to the main room. Couch…TV…Gamestation…not exactly what one expected of an evil liar…but exactly how a place belonging to a group of teenagers would look. In fact, they themselves were acting like ordinary teenagers. They were just hanging out, chatting about this and that. Of course Starfire was floating off the ground, her arms around Robin's neck like a balloon on a string…and Cyborg was doing work on his leg. Said leg was sitting on the table. She expected them to pay attention to her…torture her somehow. Instead they regarded her appearance as something that happened everyday.

Starfire: That is nothing. I once cooked someone alive over the period of an hour.

The stone girl Terra shrugged, chewing her pancake.

Terra: (mouth full) I still say slowly crushing somebody with a rock starting with their toes is worse.

Starfire's face scrunched up in disgust.

Starfire: Terra, please! Do not speak with your mouthful!

Terra rolled her eyes and swallowed.

Terra: You're one to talk. At least the food stays in my mouth when I eat.

Changeling: Hey, Rotmouth! Left cupboard under the sink.

Shade handed the chain to Robin. Robin sighed and held on to it.

Starfire: Robin, what do you believe? Which is the more painful method of execution? Burning or slowly rolling a boulder upon their bodies?

Denise shuddered. Disgusting! How could they talk about such things while eating? Robin felt the chain rattle as her body shook and he looked over toward Shade.

Robin: Hey, Shade! I think she's cold or something. When she's done eating, get her some dry clothes.

…that was oddly considerate of him. Shade hopped over the counter with a bowl in his hand. In it was…dog food? Shade yanked the hunk of cloth from her mouth and put the bowl in front of her. Robin gave him back the chain. There was no way she was eating dog food. Starfire released Robin and floated over so that her face was in front of Denise's. She held up her hand and it glowed as a starbolt formed.

Starfire: Eat. Now.

**Bathroom**

After forcing her to consume dog food, Shade dragged her to the bathroom. Raven floated in front of the door. Shade handed her the chain.

Raven: **Clothing, hmm? I have just the thing. My room. It's under the skull collection. Yes, I know. I wouldn't want you to anyway.**

Shade hopped off to find the clothing Raven mentioned. Denise was pulled into the bathroom. Raven undid the collar.

Raven: **Wash. Try something stupid and you'll be missing a limb shortly.**

Denise: Why are you doing this?

Raven: **Why not?**

Denise's head pounded. She should have an answer for this…but the logic of the question was overpowering. Why SHOULDN'T they do this to her?

Denise: Because it's not right!

Raven: **And what is "right", Denni? Is it right for a child to grow up with surrounded by people but still utterly alone? Is it right to be judged solely on the nature of your birth? Is it right for a mother to deny their only daughter a simple HUG!**

Raven backhanded Denise. She staggered back, holding her jaw.

Raven: **There is no true right or wrong. It's a matter of opinion, majority rules. In here, WE are the majority, Denni. We say what's right and what's wrong. Now get in the Trigon damned bathtub and wash up!**

Denise washed up, thinking about what Raven said. Obviously the "only daughter" she was referring to was Raven herself. Surrounded by people but utterly alone…she must have been an outcast. Something concerning her birth. Demon human hybrid…if that was true (and somehow it was getting easier to accept it as a possibility) then that must be what she means. She was judged because of the demon in her blood. Judgment her mother seemed to agree with. Was that it? Was she a murderer just because "Mommy" wouldn't give her a hug? It sounded laughable…yet… She also thought about Raven's statement about right and wrong. …in their own minds, they must be doing the right thing. If that's true, then she must be doing the wrong thing. No, that was ridiculous. They were simply delusional. …but that's what the "majority" states. It's because they aren't in the same frame of mind as everyone else that they are considered to be wrong. …her head hurt. Denise finished washing up and dried off. Apparently Shade came by because Raven had clothing ready for her. By clothing, I mean a bunch of rags stitched into the vague form of a shirt and pants. Raven threw them at her before taking her old clothes and tearing them to shreds.

Raven: **You wear that or walk out naked. The choice is yours.**

Denise put the "clothes" on and Raven snapped the collar back into place.

**Raven's Room: Hours Later**

Denise thought this day would never end. Her mind and body was a wreck. Doubt and confusion plagued her. Was she going mad so quickly? Did her training really mean so little? They kicked her around every time something went wrong. When Changeling missed a field goal playing on the Gamestation, she got kicked in the ribs. When Starfire's attempt at cooking a form of bread failed, she got the pan thrown at her head. She shuddered to think of what tomorrow would bring. Her thoughts were interrupted as Raven entered her room, dressed in her pajamas. It wasn't much different then her costume, only it was made of silk or something rather then leather. Must have been for comforts sake. Shade tackled her suddenly. Raven laughed as he started "attacking" her.

Raven: Shade, no! Not in front of…not in front of the pet…

Shade ignored her protests. She wasn't exactly struggling to throw him off either. They made out right in front of her. ...was it possible? Did she actually love him? The last thing she saw were the two in each others arms in bed. Then the candles went out, save for the one near the newspaper.

Raven: (tired) Oh and Denni…today you lived Shade's life. Tomorrow you live mine.

Her head pounding and her thoughts whirling, it was many hours later before sleep claimed her. When she woke up the collar was gone from her neck, lying at her feet. Raven and Shade were still asleep. Could it have fallen off somehow? It seemed too good to be true. Denise pinched her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Creeping out into the hallway, she searched for an exit. Turning the corner she stopped cold. Cyborg and Changeling were discussing the latest video game. She ducked back behind the corner. They didn't seem to see her. After they left, she continued her search. It ended when she came across a big metal door. Try as she might, she couldn't open it. They even put an "exit" sign over the door! Was that always there or did they put it up to mock her? She pounded her fist against the door, tears running down her face. She couldn't take anymore. Denise wanted to go home. Defeated, she wandered around the complex aimlessly. To her amazement, this time they never even looked at her. "Surrounded by people but still be utterly alone". She was totally lost in this huge place. No idea where the bathrooms were and what in that disgusting thing they called their refrigerator was actually edible. No matter what she did, she couldn't get their attention. Denise even got so bold as to strike on of them. …well, she got hit back, but their conversation didn't stop. How long did Raven endure this? In the back of her mind she realized that she was getting desperate way too soon. It hadn't even been a day yet of this ignoring her thing. Why was she falling apart so quickly?

**HIVE Tower: Main Room , One Week Later**

Krystal groaned and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the computer screen with bleary eyes. Four in the morning… Another sleepless night spent searching for the Titans. Was it even possible for the doctor to still be alive after a week? Not likely. They should probably be searching for a corpse. Yet Krystal couldn't stop. Not if there was a remote chance of her still being alive. She jumped in her chair when she felt a hand on her shoulder…a big one.

Krystal: (groggy) Hey Mammoth. What'cho doin' up?

Mammoth: Uh…it's ten in the morning?

Krystal looked at the clock again.

Krystal: Welp…guess I passed out. Huh.

Mammoth: You stayed up all night again, didn't you?

Krystal: Hey, it's only my second night.

Mammoth: Third.

Krystal scratched her head. Had it been three nights? She couldn't tell anymore. Mammoth picked her up. She struggled for a minute before giving up.

Krystal: Am I going to my room to think about what I did now?

Mammoth rolled his eyes and starting carrying the exhausted girl to her room.

Krystal: …hey Big M…if…and I'm not trying to be disrespectful…but if Shimmer was evil or something…and it was on account of something you did…or maybe didn't do…would you do everything you could to help her? You know, fix her brains or whatever?

Mammoth: …well…yeah.

Krystal: …see, that's why I can't stop looking. It's all my fault. I could have saved him…it was in my power, but I was afraid of a few cuts and broken bones. If I had just…just…

Krystal fell asleep in mid-sentence. Mammoth sighed and opened her door. She placed Krystal on her bed and she grabbed the pillow in her sleep. He turned to leave when she started whimpering in her sleep.

Krystal: …no…no, Shade stop please…I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister…don't hurt them anymore…don't…

Mammoth shook his head. The poor girl really blamed herself for her brother's psychotic break. Krystal didn't talk much about how Shade went insane in the first place. She just said he had a crappy childhood and was heavily abused. She never mentioned anything about being responsible for it. Was it all in her head?

**Titan H.Q.: Raven's Room**

Raven sighed as she pushed the giggling doctor off the bed again. This wasn't what they had in mind when they decided to drive her mad. Instead of becoming a homicidal killer, she became a rather goofy lunatic that only responded to the name Denni. After the "ignoring you" plan, there was the "put you through all sorts of tests because you're more of a science project to us rather then a human being" plan, and the "everybody hates you because you can't control your powers" plan. For that plan they attached electrodes to her body that would cause her to leave static shocks everywhere she touched. When somebody got a shock, they chased her around the place, yelling and throwing things at her. Fun for the whole family. Then the cycle repeated itself. After pulling on her chain for a night straight, she snapped. Laughing and throwing things around…it was getting annoying. She somehow figured out how to take her collar off. It was supposed to be impossible. Now she was able to free herself whenever she wanted. She trashed Starfire's room and nearly got herself killed as a result. Now she was pissing Raven off. Raven clenched her fists as Denni poked her in the face again.

Raven: **Stop it, damn you!**

Denni: …you said a dirty word.

That was it. Raven had enough. She grinned slowly. A new idea brewed in her head.

Raven: **Oh Denni…how would you like to play a little game?**

Denni: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Raven: **Good…here's what you do…**

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Sonic answered the ringing telephone, grumbling. The sudden noise ruined his concentration on little…ball game thing. It's that thing...it's got small metal balls inside and you have to navigate them through a maze to the center hole by tilting the square around. There are other holes you have to avoid. You know that game.

Sonic: HIVE Tower.

Denise: Oh thank god! You have to help me! I'm Doctor Steiner! I managed to escape from them, but they'll find me for sure! Shade's nose is inescapable!

Sonic's eyes widened. She was alive! Was it possible?

Denise: I didn't bother with the police. You know they can't stop them! You have to hurry! I'm at the…oh god, they're coming! Ple…

The phone hung up. Sonic frowned and worked on tracing the last call. It came from a payphone near the docks…

**Docks**

The HIVE arrived in minutes. The dock was pretty close by after all.

Gizmo: This stinks…

Jinx: I know…but we can't just leave her. If she's al…

Red X: There.

There was a body lying on the pier. It was female…dressed in rags stitched into clothes. Beaten up pretty bad from what they could tell. They ran over to her and Mammoth flipped her over.

Denni: Yay! I win!

She giggled inanely as the Titans leapt down from the roofs of the nearby warehouses and attacked. Jinx dodged Starfire's starbolts and flung a hex at her. Starfire swooped under it and knocked Jinx over. Blackfire attacked her sister, preventing her from finishing Jinx off, but Cyborg shot her in the back with his sonic cannon. Red X prepared several X-arangs when he was attacked by Shade. Robin swung his staff, knocking Gizmo's spider legs off balance. He toppled over and Robin brought his staff down. He just barely avoided it before it hit him in the chest. It was a hard enough blow to kill him…or at least break his ribs, thereby insuring that the instant he sat up his broken bones would pierce either his heart or his lungs. Sonic blasted Robin away but was hit by the hairy fist of a gorilla-beast. Krystal ducked under Cyborg's sonic cannon then vanished in a flash of light. She reappeared behind him and sent him through the wall of a nearby warehouse with a light blast. Several pieces of the wall floated up and flew at her like spears. Raven scowled as Krystal put up a barrier and the hunks of wood burst into flames on impact. Mammoth punched Terra, sending her sprawling. It was hard enough to crack her stone skin. She laid there for a while and Mammoth approached cautiously. Suddenly spikes of sand from under the docks came bursting through the wood, almost skewering him. Denni's laughter faded. Something was wrong…wasn't she supposed to WANT the HIVE to win? No…wait…her head hurt. She whimpered and held it, rocking back and forth. The Titans…they were bad people…they hurt her…but she had so much fun! …no she didn't…but look at the game they were playing now! This was fun! Raven said it was! Voices began screaming in her head. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. Shade tackled Red X and started tearing into him, ripping at his chest with his teeth and claws. He pulled back, ripping out…padding? Red X swore and managed to kick him off. Under the padding was a clearly female chest, covered with a bra. Everybody noticed as she stood up, swearing. Great…her voice changer broke too. That explained the sparks from her belt…sparks from her belt! Red X removed her belt, ran to the edge of the pier and threw it as far and as high as she could. It exploded violently seconds after going into the water. Titans and HIVE members alike stared in shock, jaws open.

Changeling: Dude…she's not a dude…

Sonic: You can say that again…

Changeling: …nice rack…

Sonic: You can say that again.

Both Terra and Jinx looked in their directions with dirty looks on their faces.

Sonic: He said it!

Changeling: Well, you didn't have to agree!

Krystal took the lull in action as an opportunity to talk to her brother. She disappeared from near Raven over to him. He looked ready to attack. Raising her hands, she spoke in a pleading voice.

Krystal: Shade, wait…listen to me. Just this once, give me a chance to talk. Come back with us…the people at the asylum…they might be able to help you. You're not well, you know you're not. Don't you remember how kind you used to be? Remember how I used to come outside and play with you at night, when Mom and Dad were asleep? We used to chase insects around...remember? We would catch them then let them go again. You wouldn't even hurt a fly. Please…Shade…be my brother again.

Shade stared at her with confused eyes. His head whirled. Images of a young boy chained to a tree running after bugs in the grass with a smiling girl close behind flashed before his eyes (it was a long chain). He had forgotten that.

Krystal: You remember…I can tell. What about when you got sick and I got you medicine from the house by pretending to be sick myself? I threw up so much from taking that stuff when I didn't need it that you made me stop. You had a terrible fever and everything, but you would rather suffer then see me get sick. You…you were the nicest person I ever met. That's why I never gave up on you. Whenever I doubt you…I remember that smile…

Tears formed in Shade's eyes and he backed away, shaking his head slowly. What was she doing to him?

**FLASHBACK**

Little Sarah took the bottle outside with the measuring spoons. Little Derek watched her approach from the ground where he laid. Sweat trickled down his face despite the winter cold. As she got closer he noticed how pale she was…she doubled over and vomited on the ground violently. He sat up, concerned. She wiped her mouth and got over to him.

Sarah: (whisper) Here you go. This should help.

Derek noticed that some of it was gone. He spoke to her slowly, trying to convey his meaning with as few words as possible. It was embarrassing for him to try to use big words and fail.

Derek: …you…taken?

She nodded.

Derek: Make sick.

Sarah: Yeah, well…it's worth it. You could die out here.

Derek: …take back. Say you faked.

Sarah: But they'll take the bottle away…

Derek shrugged.

Derek: Too bad.

Sarah: …Derek…I'm fine. I'm…I'm…

She turned away and threw up again. Derek sighed. He took a single dose.

Derek: No more.

Sarah: …you won't take anymore, even if I come out here again?

He nodded. If that's what it took. Sarah's bottom lip quivered.

Sarah: …I love you, brother.

They hugged.

Derek: I love you, sister.

**END FLASHBACK**

Raven clenched her fists and teeth in rage. Blood dripped from where her fingernails dug into her palms.

Raven: **Shade! What in the nine layers of Hell are you doing! Kill her!**

Shade looked up at Raven then back at Krystal. He got ready to pounce again. Krystal wiped her eyes.

Krystal: Fine. I'm tired of fighting you, Shade. Go ahead…if it'll make you happy…take my life. If it will help ease your pain any, kill me. Just…don't forget the good times anymore, okay?

The good times…there WERE good times. He had focused so much on the suffering in his life that he had forgotten them all. He had promised never to give in to the temptation to use his powers for his own gain…what had he become? Raven was shaking with anger. She flew at Krystal, bowling her over. Before Krystal could get up, Raven landed on her chest. She wrapped both hands around her throat.

Raven: **Shut up! Stop it now! You're ruining him! Warping and confusing his mind with your poison! He's mine! You can't have him!**

Starfire held her sister down, preventing her from helping.

Starfire: Watch…watch as your beloved is taken from you.

Blackfire: Krystal! Let…me…go...!

Shade whimpered as he moved toward the struggling pair. He stopped, then started again. Raven turned her head slightly.

Raven: **Stay back, Shade! This is for the best!**

Krystal: (choking) D…Derek…he…help…

That was it. Shade leapt forward and tackled Raven. Raven let out a cry of surprise and anger as she hit the ground. Krystal's eyes were wide. Had that really happened? Had he…saved her?

Robin: Titans, we're done here. We got what we wanted. Raven, get us out.

Raven sat up and formed a giant bird with red eyes with her soul self, carrying the Titans away. Jinx swore and sat up slowly. Starfire had hit her like a battering ram. Red X was kneeling next to Denni, shaking her. Denni muttered to herself, shaking her head one moment, nodding the next.

Red X: Dr. Steiner…can you hear me?

Red X turned to the others.

Red X: It's no good. I don't think she can even hear me.

Mammoth: …you're a GIRL.

Red X sighed and nodded.

Red X: Yes, Mammoth, I'm a girl. Can we PLEASE focus here? This woman needs help.

Gizmo: …but you're a girl!

Red X: …Jinx, a little help please.

Jinx sighed and helped Red X stand the babbling doctor up and walk her to the car.

**Asylum**

The woman who no longer knew her name was not alone in her cell…at least not in her mind. Standing in front of her were two other people. One was vaguely familiar, while the other looked just like her.

Denise: You have to stop this. You don't belong in here!

Denni: That's right! You belong out there, having fun!

Denise: That's not what I meant.

No Name: …yin and yang.

Both "women" looked at the muttering figure sitting on the ground.

Denise: What?

Denni just giggled. Something funny was about to happen, she knew it.

No Name: …that's what you are…what I am. I understand now…you represent order…and you…you're mayhem and madness.

Denni: Yep!

Denise: I don't like where this is going…

No Name: Heh…hahahahahahahaha! Yes…! Yes, that's it! You're both me, aren't you?

Denise: Calm down…

Denni: Yeah, that's right! I'm you and this is…old you.

Denise: You can be me again if you try. You just need to focus and…

No Name: Why would I want to be you? I already know who I am. I'm Doctor Chaos…professor of all things random and senseless…for example…CORNDOGS!

Both hallucinations looked puzzled.

Denni: Er…sure. Whatever. As long as you have fun.

Denise: Don't…don't do this. You can fight what they did to you…Raven was in your head. That's why you went mad so quickly.

Denni: How do YOU know?

Denise: Shut up! This is you fault!

The woman on the floor cackled and muttered nonsense. The orderly outside shook his head. He knew that woman…nice doctor. The Titans must have put her through hell…

**Titan H.Q.: Raven's Room**

Shade flew across the room and into the wall. Raven lifted him up again, her eyes ablaze with fury.

Raven: **How dare you? After all I've done for you! You attack ME! You disobey ME!**

Shade was slammed against the floor. Raven picked him up by his hair.

Raven: **You bastard! How could you do that to me! Don't you remember? She stood by while you lost your voice! She is responsible for your inability to speak! She made you what you are with her inaction! I took you in! Gave you a home! Friends! …love…**

Raven lowered her hood. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Raven: I gave you my love…and you repay me with betrayal. …yes, I know you were confused. …and in time I will forgive you. But…right now…I don't want you to even be in the same room with me. Get out. Sleep somewhere else. I don't care where. And don't be surprised if I hurt you some more tomorrow.

Shade limped out of the room. Raven threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Attacked by Shade…who would have thought it possible? That pain…the pain in her chest…could this be a broken heart?

**HIVE Tower: Red X's Room**

Red X finished her new mask. It was pretty much like the old one, but it allowed her hair to stick out. She already dyed her hair brown to hide her identity. She wasn't ready to reveal that much. Her friends didn't seem to know how to respond to this new information. Oh well. They'd get used to it. …now how was she going to explain to her father how she lost the belt?

**THE END**


End file.
